


Если сегодня мы живы

by AgnessaAgni, WTF_Turtles_and_Tortoises_2017



Series: Тексты G—PG–13 2017 [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Grief/Mourning, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Turtles
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-29
Updated: 2017-01-29
Packaged: 2018-09-20 16:00:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9499310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgnessaAgni/pseuds/AgnessaAgni, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Turtles_and_Tortoises_2017/pseuds/WTF_Turtles_and_Tortoises_2017
Summary: Иногда даже Стиву Роджерсу нужна хорошая встряска.





	

  
Солёная ледяная вода хлынула и тут же залила с головой.  
Рука Баки в его руке была тёплой, даже горячей — это последнее, что чувствовал Стив перед тем, как умереть.

— Просыпайся, — велел ему Баки, и Стив проснулся. Зевнул, потянулся и стал жить.  
Двадцать первый век оказался ошеломляющ. Так счёл Стив, а вот Баки тут всё нравится. Он присвистывает, когда видит юных леди, одетых по откровенной нынешней моде. «Эй, — одёргивает его Стив, — прояви уважение к дамам!» Баки смеётся. Леди смеются тоже и машут руками (некоторые фотографируют Стива на свои маленькие, удивительные фотоаппараты, а затем выкладывают снимки в «Сеть»).  
Стив быстро нашёл своё место и в двадцать первом веке тоже — войны никогда не прекращаются, а обездоленных и страдающих сделалось только больше.  
— Ха, — на очередной миссии сообщил Старк (но не Говард), — видали на фейсбуке, как наш Кэп спас котёночка?  
Тут Баки крикнул: «Стив, слева!», — и сделалось не до котят.

***

Как-то Дуган спросил Стива, понимает ли тот, что это, хм, не вполне нормально и, возможно, нужно лечиться — насчёт Баки. Стива и Баки. Стив спокойно ответил: да, понимает. Прекрасно понимает. Но это ведь никому не мешает? Я таков же, как прежде? Я не подставляю под удар команду? Нет? Тогда и пусть.  
Дуган этим ответом удовлетворился. Остальные даже не спрашивали.

***

— Мы идём в парк сегодня, — объявляет Стив с утра.  
Они действительно идут в парк. Раннее утро: свежее, яркое, зелёное. Шумное — тут всегда теперь шумно. Раньше, сто лет назад, по утрам тут коровы не мычали и петухи не пели, конечно, как считает Старк. И автомобили уже ездили, просто реже. Стив приучился не вертеть головой и не вздрагивать, когда что-то в очередной раз мигает, или нависает, или… Реклама. Прежде её тоже было много, но она была тише.  
Шагают рядом, смотрят по сторонам. Утки, которых нельзя кормить хлебом, но можно — зерном из пакетиков за двадцать пять центов. Это обдираловка, считает Стив, но уток кормит, потому что они хотят есть. В молчании наблюдают за утками, за велосипедистами и бегунами, за мороженщиками и уборщиками.  
Молчат, будто чужие или говорить не о чем. Никому не нравится, если Стив прилюдно разговаривает с Баки. Или за руку держит. Почему в этом новом мире про многое говорят: «Сейчас это нормально, приятель», но Стив и Баки — это ненормально? Только потому, что Стив — Капитан Америка? Оплот, надежда и знамя? Стиву обидно, Баки пожимает плечами. 

***

Вот что Стив думает о Тони Старке: будь тот женщиной… Стив бы?  
— Ты попал в хорошее время, — говорит Баки. — Тут полно еды, полно денег и все улыбаются. Ну так и живи!  
Стив поэтому смотрит на Тони Старка, видит его таким, какой есть: дёрганым, вечно усталым, часто — разозлённым, колючим и недоброжелательным. Не человек — испытание. И как с этим поступать Стиву?  
Фисташковое мороженое, кстати, делают сейчас вовсе без фисташек. А апельсиновое — без апельсинов. Есть специальные порошочки вместо всего — апельсинов, фисташек, сливок, яиц, ванили, масла. Заливаешь водой, взбиваешь — вот тебе мороженое, какое хочешь. Не оскорбляет ли это чувств Стива, который еще помнит, как мороженое и бисквиты взбивали вручную, по часу и дольше, венчиком, а апельсины продавали по девяносто центов за штуку и только перед праздниками? Отнюдь. Больше мороженого — больше счастливых детей, считает Стив.  
— Крем для депиляции, Кэп.  
— Что?  
— Такая штука, которая позволяет избавляться от лишней растительности на теле. Намазал, смыл — и готово. Хочешь — лицо мажешь, хочешь — ещё где. Женщины удаляют волосы у себя между ног, например. Гладенькие такие становятся. А в ваше время, говорят, даже и не брились, и под юбками можно было заблудиться. Правда что ли?  
Тут уже даже Баки возмущён.  
— Я, — отвечает Стив с достоинством, — никогда бы не позволил себе заблудиться под юбкой леди. 

***

Стиву легко быть героем — его улучшенное тело не слишком чувствительно к боли и умеет само себя исцелять в считанные часы. Ему требуется меньше сна, оно медленнее устает и дольше обходится без пищи.  
Стив думает о Наташе, Клинте, Тони Старке. Они-то обходятся телами обычными, хрупкими. И справляются. А Стив на их фоне выходит каким-то обманщиком, мошенником, жуликом.  
Ему-то всё легко.

***

То есть это он накаркал.  
Теперь перед глазами плавают клочья тумана, серые. Грозят заслонить мир окончательно. Мир не слишком пространен — Стив сидит в каком-то подвале, в полутьме (свет откуда-то льётся, но тусклый, и Стив не понимает откуда). Рядом Старк, но того Стив никак не может разглядеть. И Баки, конечно; и Баки безостановочно повторяет: «Стивстивстив».  
— Итак, ты жив? — интересуется неразличимый в тумане Старк. — Ты кричал.  
Стив минут пять обдумывает.  
— Не знаю.  
И кивает Баки, чтобы тот уже замолчал.  
— Они что-то вкололи тебе. Я думал, на тебя не действуют яды. Они тебе что-то вкололи и задавали вопросы, а ты только кричал.  
Стив еще подумал, а потом осторожно переместился левее, туда, где, кажется, сидел Тони. Тони действительно сидел там. У Стива болело всё — совсем всё — но он протянул руку и обнял Тони Старка. Тот шумно выдохнул, но не отстранился.

***

В конце концов Стив возвращается в свою бруклинскую квартиру, в тишину и покой. Между миссиями он абсолютно свободен и волен сам себя развлекать — так выразился Фьюри.  
— Фьюри этот — козёл, — заметил как-то Баки. — Он сам себя командиром назначил?  
— Что, полковник Филлипс был лучше?  
— Не такой козлистый.  
Стив тоже так считает, но вслух не признаёт. Он вообще занят другими делами — он моет посуду, оставленную в спешке грязной, вытирает пыль, заправляет койку, раздергивает шторы и распахивает окна. Комната делается больше, светлее, добрее к Стиву. Баки сидит в глубоком кресле под окном, против света. Лица его не видать. Стив будет еще мыть полы, а Баки — сидеть и наблюдать.  
— Никогда не думал, что мир такой большой, — признаётся Стив, выжимая половую тряпку. — В наше время все было маленьким и близким, рукой подать. Так?  
— Альпы были совсем недалеко от Бруклина, ага? Буквально в соседнем квартале, — усмехается Баки.  
Стив на миг прижимает ладонь ко лбу. Ему не нравятся Альпы. Черт бы их побрал. Просто не нравятся, без причин.

***

Стив долго и почти безнадежно уверяет, что отказывается пить не потому, что скромник времен Сухого закона, а просто — зря продукт переводить. В конце концов он спрашивает у Тони, в которой из его бутылок самое крепкое и самое дешевое пойло — и выпивает залпом. Тони таращится, а у Стива опьянения не наступает, зато мир становится чуточку мягче и тише.  
— Ну, Капитан Пьяная Сосулька, теперь-то мы можем посмотреть «Звёздные войны»?  
— К сожалению, я всё ещё не пьян, — вздыхает Стив, но соглашается.  
Зато пьян Тони и засыпает на середине второго фильма.  
Там, в этом фильме, добро опять побеждает зло, но какой ценой? К чёрту, думает Стив, все эти цены, он не готов платить. Но досматривает до конца, чтобы узнать — создатели фильма ужасно наивные. Он тихо уходит в безразмерный спортивный зал Тони (ей-Богу, в таком и Халк чувствовал бы себя свободно). В безразмерном зале имеются неубиваемые боксерские груши, и есть чем себя занять. К тому времени, когда Тони, протрезвев, является, Стив успевает одну всё ж таки прикончить.  
— Силён, — ухмыляется Старк. Ухмылка у него почти как у Баки. Только Баки ухмыляется, будто готов всем всё простить, а Тони — будто ему никогда ничего не прощали.  
Тут, конечно, «Мстители, общий сбор!»

***

Такую вину Стив испытывал всегда и сейчас испытывает. Ему ужасно нравится Тони Старк. Именно в том самом смысле нравится, который нынче «ничего такого».  
— Это вкус предательства, — смеется Баки, но вроде как одобрительно. — Только у Старка этого была сотня любовников, и это ещё до тридцати. И, говорят, однажды он переспал со всеми двенадцатью моделями «Максим».  
— Имеешь ввиду, я им не конкурент? Моделям из «Максим»?  
— Ну-у-у-у-у-у… У них, знаешь, есть эти штуки.  
Машет руками перед своей грудью. Стив кивает, у него таких штук действительно нет. Есть, но не такие. Тьфу… Запутался. Да и не о том речь.  
— Он — неплохой человек. Даже хороший. Очень.  
— Когда не ведет себя как задница.  
Даже когда ведет себя как задница, думается Стиву. Все имеют право вести себя как задницы время от времени. Сам он ведь тоже не прям с крылышками и нимбом.  
Вот какая занятная штука: Стив вдруг начинает чувствовать себя довольно неплохо в новом, ярком, шумном времени. Он не особенно много в нём понимает, сам себе напоминает черепаху — очень медленно соображает (от него ждут какого-то остроумного ответа, шутки, а он только на следующий день понимает, что мог ответить вот так или этак). Иной раз общаться с людьми ему — как жевать кактус (нынче так говорят). А. И слишком часто втягивает голову. Он рисует в блокноте черепаху с красно-бело-синим панцирем.  
— Заведи себе такую, — ухмыляется Баки.  
— Слишком большая ответственность. То есть, не пойми меня неправильно. Спасать мир — это хорошо и здорово, но это, в общем, разовая акция. Спас — и идешь по своим делам.  
— Или умер.  
— Да. Или умер. — Но жить-то ему нравится. И черепахи нравятся тоже. — Мы сходим в зоопарк.  
— Возьмём с собой Старка. Раздобудем ему сладкой ваты и свисток.  
Стив думает, что Старк может внезапно захотеть выкупить для него весь зоопарк и поселить в Башне. В конце концов, он почти купил для Стива «Доджерс», а ведь он даже не любит баскетбол.

***

Канализации — тот ещё зоопарк, как выясняется. Там пропадают люди, там бродят призраки и дивные твари, там можно встретить кого угодно. Тони говорит: граждане Америки имеют право купить любое животное, будь то питон, или кобра, или грифовая черепаха. И свободно покупают, потому что это свободная страна, ты ведь боролся за свободу, Кэп? Потом животное надоедает и… э… обретает свободу передвижения, так это называется? Его отпускают в канализацию. На все четыре стороны.  
Как раз после этого в канализационных отстойниках исчезает обслуживающий персонал. А однажды — целая обслуживающая бригада. И тогда звонят Щ.И.Т.у, а Щ.И.Т. почему-то думает, что Стив будет рад сразиться с подземным монстром. Ему выделяют сопровождение. И с командиром группы «Удар» Стиву уже случалось работать. Рамлоу — не очень умный, но в целом отличный парень, только куда он запропастился, когда Стив с Баки хлюпают по грязи в кромешной темноте, и нужно ещё думать, не стряслось ли чего с придурком. Может, его уже давно съели?  
— Такое говно вряд ли кто станет жрать, — а вот Баки питает к Рамлоу совершенно необъяснимую неприязнь, почти ненависть.  
Стив хотел было сделать строгое внушение. Сказать, что нельзя так про неплохих в целом людей...  
— Стив! — кричит Баки.  
Слева такой грязный тёмный проём, что от него только и жди пакости. Но эта тварь выпрыгивает справа. Она… не то чтобы выпрыгивает. Она большая, просто огромная, страшная. Она падает на Стива сверху, и он бьёт её щитом, слепо, глупо. Она шипит. Шипение оглушает.  
Стиву вообще-то больно. Вообще-то — он терпеть не может уже почти. Но понимает, куда бить, и теперь бьёт, наверно, правильно — между кожистыми щитками шеи. У неё клюв, и она этим клювом чуть не обкусывает Стиву голову.  
— Сильнее, — требует Баки, — Стив, сильнее!  
Стив почти раздавлен. Так и помереть можно. Перед глазами до того темно. Не вдохнуть и не выдохнуть.  
— Блядь! Да шевелись же, сукин ты сын! — орёт Баки. И вправду, нужно шевелиться.  
Баки огорчится. Даже Тони Старк, наверно, огорчится, если Стив тут подохнет. Так звенит в ушах.  
И Стив бьёт снова, вкладывая в удар всю силу, на которую еще способен. Вряд ли сумеет ударить еще раз.  
…Это был бы дракон, а Стив — драконоборец. Совсем как в легендах — хлынула густая темная кровь, но не горячая, а холодная. Чудовище дернулось разок. Обмякло. Панцирь. Клюв.  
Черепаха. Вот что. Такая. Откуда бы взялась? Эксперименты… Люди их любят.  
А Стив все равно не может из-под неё выползти, вывернуться, потому что шипы тогда рвут кожу. Он истечёт кровью, вероятно. У него ведь был где-то передатчик. На поясе, да. Раздавлен, разумеется. Бессмысленен теперь. Где же Рамлоу и команда?  
— А они не придут, — говорит Баки, присаживаясь на корточки перед Стивом. Берет Стива за руку. — Это блядское говно тебя бросило. Подставило.  
— Тони, — хрипит Стив, — догадается. У него ДЖАРВИС.  
Вытягивает шею и в тоннеле видит белые штуки дюймов двадцати, что ли. Яйца, понимает.  
— Она защищала кладку. Детёнышей. А я её убил. Что теперь будет с яйцами?  
Баки молчит, только сжимает ладонь. Ну, рука в руке привычна. Утешительно умирать опять вот так — чтобы рядом, вместе. Но судьба черепашат тревожит. И — где всё же Брок? Группа должна быть рядом. Ведь не могли же они… Они ведь не мертвы?  
— Ничего, — бормочет Баки. — Как-нибудь. Я в тебя, знаешь ли, верю.  
Постепенно темнеет. Стив полагает, что ещё можно было бы побороться, попытаться скинуть с себя эту тушу. Но ему не хочется.

***

Стив думает, что сам вроде черепахи в нынешнем веке. Вот этой, гигантской. Чудовище из прошлого. Они все живут в зоопарке, понимает. Человек-консервная-банка, человек-зеленый-гигант и человек-из-доисторической-пробирки.  
Для нынешних людей ведь вся Вторая мировая — что-то доисторическое, почти сказочное, повод для фейерверка и праздничного ужина.  
Ему повезло, что люди им, в основном, восхищены и лишь чуть-чуть боятся.

***

Может, на какое-то время Стив теряет сознание, потому что временами тут так темно, что куда уж темнеть дальше.  
В темноте ему кажется, что идёт Тони. Появляется в проёме, в сияющем костюме, словно такой металлический ангел. Только без крыльев. Каждый клацающий шаг отдается дрожью в Стивовом израненном теле.  
Но стоит Стиву на секунду прикрыть глаза, как Тони исчезает.

***

Баки по-прежнему рядом и очень тихо говорит:  
— Отдохнул? Ну и достаточно. Я хочу, чтобы теперь ты попробовал отсюда выбраться.  
Стив смотрит на Баки и не понимает. Куда выбираться, зачем?  
— Тебя люди ждут, между прочим. Такие, знаешь, которым вечно нужен герой, чтобы спасал их задницы.  
Пора взрослеть, думает Стив, всем тем людям, которым требуется герой. Самим брать в руки свои судьбы. А ему хорошо бы обратно в лёд, потому что герои годны только для того, чтобы жила надежда на их возвращение. Живые герои не нужны, вредны даже. На них очень быстро начинают ездить. То есть это он сейчас так думает, конечно. Когда чувствует, что лежит в луже собственной крови. И ни черта не может сделать. Никогда не мог.  
— Ну, приятель. Гляжу, долг перед гражданами перестал поднимать на ноги? Вроде как взрослеешь? Ладно. А как насчёт семьи?  
У меня, отвечает мысленно Стив, нет ведь семьи. Только ты остался. И сам чувствует, что вроде как не прав.  
— Пусть, — соглашается Баки. — Но ведь есть люди, которые могли бы ею стать?  
Прежде Баки всегда всё понимал, Стиву даже не нужно было произносить вслух. Стив вовсе не хочет семьи. Он только начал приспосабливаться к новой жизни, чтобы вот так снова за всех бояться.  
— Ладно.  
Но Стив чувствует, что Баки зол.

***

В другой раз Стиву кажется, что черепашата вылупились и теперь хрустят скорлупой. Шуршат. Подползают ближе. Наверно, привлекает запах крови. Они же голодные.  
У них очень крепкие челюсти. Стива они разбирают на кусочки.

***

— Тони Старк, — сообщает Баки и этим выдергивает из кошмара. — Представь себе, ему придётся оплачивать и организовывать похороны.  
Стива тошнит.  
— С него станется устроить в твою честь салют. Раз уж музей имени тебя уже имеется.  
На Рождество Тони Старк подарил большой фиолетовый пенис, с кнопкой, вибрирующий, вспоминает Стив и содрогается. Пожалуй, от него и вправду можно ожидать салюта. Но не это пугает.  
— Он будет стоять у твоего гроба. 

***

Прежде Стив думал, что передатчик, закрепленный на поясе, конечно, мёртв. Но теперь вспоминает, что передатчик этот авторства Тони, а значит — почти бессмертен. Пальцами, болезненно стиснутыми и, может, даже и поломанными, нащупал и жал, жал кнопку экстренного вызова.  
Тони его, конечно, найдет. Совершенно точно. Только искать он начнёт часа через три, не раньше — таковы стандартные протоколы проведения миссий. О начале поисковой операции объявляется только после окончания расчетного времени исполнения. И вот Тони найдёт Стива, конечно, найдёт. Только поздно.  
Останется только похороны организовывать. Сам Стив уже организовывал похороны. Впервые в жизни — для матери. Потом — для ребят, уже на войне, потому что у него был отряд, и всех спасти Стив не мог, не справлялся.  
Никому не пожелает организовывать похороны. И Тони — прежде всего.  
Нужно выжить, думает Стив.

***

— Ты неправ, — меж тем говорит Баки. Он по-прежнему рядом, сидит в этой грязи и будто бы не замечает.  
Стив пытается, изо всех сил пытается.  
— Выжить ради того, чтобы Тони не пришлось организовывать похороны. Тебе самому-то нравится, как это звучит?  
Стив — что-то вроде бабочки, которая пытается вывернуться из кокона. Только бабочка расправила бы крылья и полетела, а Стив себя уже в клочья разодрал, и всё напрасно.  
— Сходи потом в кино, что ли. Съешь мороженого. Сделай уже что-нибудь без этой героической мины.  
Стив теперь лежит и страдает от бессилия и боли, но притом отчаянно хочет мороженого.

***

Когда клацанье и скрежет приближаются, Стив не поворачивает головы. Думает, галлюцинация, а сам почти не чувствует ног — отдавлены, онемели, стиснуты мёртвой тушей. Тем не менее, он старается. Очень старается, никогда прежде не старался выжить так сильно. Но слишком устал.  
— Роджерс, боже мой.  
Баки хмыкает и отодвигается. Стив лежит, щурится, золото костюма в бледной полутьме сияет.  
Тони торопливо снимает шлем.  
— Оно дохлое? Эй? Так дохлое? А ты вообще жив? ДЖАРВИС, он жив? Где эти чёртовы медики?! Быстрее! Передай им — состояние критическое!  
Кровь на губах запеклась, но Стив улыбается.  
— Давай-ка, приятель, выбираться. Ого, тварюшка. Это черепаха? Да неужели?! Напомни мне никогда не заводить в Башне черепах. Отрастила когти и клюв. Это она тебя клювом так?  
Лязг и звон, и гул репульсоров. По подсохшим и уже подживающим ранам опять заелозили шипы твари и не сумел сдержать крика.  
— Прости-прости-прости. Стив, ты… эээ… ты. Только не умирай. Сейчас-то, ага? Помощь уже совсем близко. Ещё чуть-чуть.  
Стив облизывает губы.  
— Мороженое, — говорит.  
— Что? Давай-ка…  
Лицо Тони безмерно близко.  
Потом врывается толпа, орущая. Медики, агенты, где-то вдалеке будто бы голос Коулсона. Стив поворачивает голову и смотрит на Баки. Того совершенно оттеснили. Баки машет рукой, подмигивает и уходит в тёмный провал тоннеля.  
— Там яйца, — тревожно припоминает. — Детёныши. Нужно спасти.  
Больше ничего не дают сказать, прижимают к лицу кислородную маску. 

***

Стив пробивается через стену огня, чтобы тут же свалиться в пропасть и увязнуть в снегу. Потом вдруг бредет в нём, не чувствуя ног. Где-то там, за стеной метели, его ждут.

***

— Гадёныш, — шипят над ухом. — Так подставил Кэпа. Сучонок. Оставил умирать, а сам смылся.  
— Тише. Он, кажется, просыпается.  
— Куда делся чёртов Фьюри. Куда…  
— Ш-ш-ш-ш. Стив, ш-ш-ш-ш. Всё хорошо. Спокойно, мой хороший.  
Стив рывком садится и пытается вдохнуть побольше воздуха. Его тут же возвращают назад, вжимают в то, на чём он лежит. Тем не менее, он успевает заметить, что тут есть Тони, Наташа, Клинт, а Баки нет. 

***

Не сказать, чтобы Стиву всё это нравилось — погибать всегда легче, чем выкарабкиваться. Он, конечно, знал, что теперь нужно терпеть, терпеть, и через неделю будет уже на ногах, будет бегать и, может, сражаться с пришельцами.  
Но конкретно сейчас ему было до того худо, что он бы даже, пожалуй, заскулил (и ему стало бы от самого себя противно). Но и на это сил не нашлось. Заснуть или хотя бы потерять сознание тоже не мог — сыворотка в крови делала своё дело, мешая Стиву расслабиться и уплыть в морфийные дали.  
— Можно я буду держать тебя за руку? — попросил он Баки.  
Рука появилась, теплая и надежная. Теперь Стив готов был ждать и терпеть.

***

В чёрном провале дверного проёма прячется что-то жуткое. Стив его, жуткое, не видит, не знает, но чувствует. Он не хочет заглядывать в проём, но и не может противиться его притяжению.  
Стив поднимается с койки, не чувствуя тела. Думает, что, эгей, не нужно этого. Отвернуться. Притвориться, что ничего не видит.  
Стив не может. Темнота проёма парализует волю и порождает слабость в коленях. На ватных ногах Стив идёт. Боится почти до смерти, так, что стучат зубы. Неверной рукой хватается за дверной косяк.  
Заглядывает…

***

— Тихо. Стив, лежи. Это сон, сон…  
Стив смотрит на Тони. Тони смотрит на Стива.  
Тони держит в своих руках руку Стива и смотрит.  
«А… Баки?» — хочет спросить Стив, но Баки нигде не видно.  
— Пить хочешь? Или есть? Или?..  
Стив вцепляется в Тони и не отпускает. Тот жив, обеспокоен, но не напуган. Тому не пришлось найти мёртвое Стивово тело.  
— Нет, — мотает головой Стив. Он всё ещё наполовину в привидевшемся кошмаре и не соображает толком. — Я ничего не хочу. Когда меня отпустят домой?  
Тони смотрит с недоверием.  
— Это ты сейчас шутишь? Шутишь же? Ты же вообще себя… эээ… видел? Такенная дыра… ой. Так, забудь. Тут есть желе, суп, бульон и… Слушай, нет. Не ешь это. Я видел, что суп наливали из огромной кастрюли. А если в неё кто-нибудь плюнул? Люди, они такие, Стив. Готовы плюнуть в кастрюлю, в спину, подставить. Я велю ДЖАРВИСУ заказать сюда нормальной еды.  
— А что Брок? Они с ребятами живы?  
— Брок, — хмыкает Тони. — Вот что. Спи. Тебе тут еще неделю валяться, а по кабельному телевидению ничего приличного не показывают.  
Стив послушно закрывает глаза. Понимает — так и не разжал пальцев. А Тони — не отнял руки.

***

Стив не засыпает сразу. Думает: Тони так добр, просто добр без всякой жалости. И он вообще-то редко улыбается, но Стиву — часто и дружелюбно (а вот Фьюри, видимо, считает Стива старательным, порядочным, но безнадежно умственно неполноценным; поэтому его улыбка полна фальши).  
Вот штука: Старк слишком много болтает. Может, боится тишины. Тогда Стив его понимает: ему тоже не нравится молчание. Молчат мёртвые. Молчат льды. С Тони рядом можно было бы не бояться немоты. Тони даже теперь, заснув в кресле рядом, не бесшумен — сопит, пришептывает, бормочет. И если он тут сидит — может, ему Стив всё же нужен.  
Опять зияет черный провал в стене, Стив чувствует его спиной. Но Тони держит крепко даже во сне. Такой якорь. Или костыль. Появляется Баки, бесшумный и сосредоточенный.  
— Нет, — шепчет, чтобы не разбудить спящего. — На такое я не согласен. Ты этого не понимаешь разве? Не нужен тебе никакой костыль. Иди уже сам по себе. Хватит.  
Ставит на прикроватный столик тарелку с желе.  
— Гадость, Старк прав. Не ешь это, Стив. И…  
Стив молчит. За спиной по-прежнему зияет провал.  
— Я пойду уже, — говорит Баки. И уходит в провал.

***

Стив рывком просыпается.  
— Черепаху твою спасли. В смысле, жива она была. У черепах сердце бьется еще два часа после остановки дыхания. Так вот, эта тварь, которая тебя разделала и за которую ты так страдал, выжила. И все ее отпрыски вроде как жизнеспособны. Пока еще не вылупились.  
Стив оглядывается, но никакого дверного проёма, конечно, не видит.  
— Жертвы эксперимента. Травоядные, кстати. Не собирались они тебя есть. Но теперь им жизни не будет — разберут по зоопаркам. И, эй, Стив… Мы возьмем одну в Башню?  
— Да, возьмём, — рассеянно соглашается Стив. — Она будет грызть наши ноги.  
— Я приделаю ей колеса… встрою репульсоры… лазерный резак? Легкая броня?  
Стив хватает Тони за руку, тянет к себе. Пусть так сидит.

***

Стив окунается в сон, как в воду. Ему нужно туда, скорее. Он не глуп, он понимает многое. Он ищет дверной проём и хочет тоже туда — в черноту. На этот раз всё даётся легко, хотя и с ужасом.  
Шаг, и другой, и вот он опять цепляется за косяк.  
— Баки?  
Из черноты веет ледяной стужей. А ничего, думает Стив, может, и неплохо бы… А. Нет. Стив же решил: будет жить.  
Но туда нужно тоже. Нужно наконец выяснить, что же сидит в той темноте.  
Ему бьёт в лицо ветер. Дикий, злой, яростный. Швыряет целые пригоршни колючего снега.  
И горы. Высокие, до неба, серые. И небо тоже серое. О. Стив вроде как знает это место.  
— Эй, — кричат. — Вон оно! Приближается!  
У Стива во рту сухо. Он спит. Это, эй, сон. Конечно. Может, и неправда вовсе. И он не очень помнит. Сорок третий? Альпы? Сердце колотится, в груди тесно, будто Стив прямо сейчас на месте задохнётся.  
Большой, гулкий, вороной, дышащий паром и дымом поезд. Арним Зола, Стив его ненавидит, и всегда ненавидел, Зола ведь забрал у него…  
— Баки?  
Стив глотает ледяной воздух.  
— Баки.  
Поезд мчит, всё вертится перед глазами, ветер свистит, поезд кричит почти человечьим голосом, небо валится на плечи, вжимает в землю, снег слепит..  
— Баки!  
Стив тоже кричит. Стив кричит и пробует упасть вместе, но его держат. А он беспомощно глядит, глядит на маленькую фигурку…

***

— Это… — заикается Стив. — Это. Баки.  
Его колотит. Он со стыдом благодарен — и вжимается крепче — Тони, его плечу, его терпению.  
— Баки. Мёртв. С сорок третьего года. Я забыл. А он. Он умер. И.  
— Да, приятель, я в курсе. Фьюри думает, ты совсем ку-ку. Ну, знаешь, из-за твоего маленького воображаемого друга. Я читал твоё дело.  
Стива неудержимо трясёт, а каждое слово Тони отзывается эхом, будто в горах.  
От эха выгибает, будто припадочного. Или ему так кажется. Ему, оказывается, много чего кажется. А Баки стоит в углу, бледный и мрачный, и на Стива не смотрит. У Тони пальцы, верно, тоже из железа сделаны, потому что им удается удерживать Стива в этом мире. Не давать упасть куда-нибудь.  
— Фьюри считает, что тебя следовало бы запереть и публике никогда не показывать. А я. Я читал твоё дело. И я… знаю, что это такое — горевать. Испытывать настоящую боль, вся эта дребедень. Каждый справляется, как может. И я ему сказал, что он же взял в команду меня. А у меня от психиатров диагнозов на сто страниц. И Брюс, когда зеленый, вообще ведь не соображает. Вы выпускаете в город зеленую неуправляемую хрень, но боитесь хорошего парня с хорошим, тихим и не привлекающим внимания другом в голове?  
Стив и скулит, и хихикает.  
— И за тебя поручились психологи Щ.И.Т.а. В конце концов, они знакомы с Наташей и Клинтом.  
— А я, — говорит Стив, — не был никому нужен сам по себе. Вот только Баки. И когда.  
— Да.  
— Я ведь всегда знал и понимал. Только забыл.  
— Ага.  
Стив набирается духу.  
— А иначе бы я не выжил. Собственно, можно считать, и не выжил. Я ведь… не сумасшедший? — с внезапным ужасом говорит.  
Тони негромко смеется.  
— Становись в очередь. Фьюри и я. До нас тебе ещё далеко.  
— Нет. Правда. Я должен.  
— Ничего и никому. Забудь про всю эту патриотическую хрень. Заведи себе ферму, если хочешь. Или… Я тебе фотки принёс. Вылупились твои черепашата, пока ты спал.  
— Я должен его отпустить. Ему, наверно, до смерти надоело слушать моё нытье.  
Тони продолжает прижимать к себе. Пахнет потом и спокойствием. Рубашка у него мокрая, а Стив не чувствует, чтобы плакал.  
— Я, — с недоверием узнает, — и могу его отпустить.  
То есть ему больно. Вот сейчас. Потому что для него Баки умер только что, пятнадцать минут назад. Больно, одиноко и страшно. Это он сам в себе копается и узнает про себя. Его продолжает трясти. Но… теперь он готов встать и идти вперед. Сам. Нельзя, чтобы Баки умер ради труса.  
— Могу.  
— Да. Ты же Стив Роджерс, — соглашается Тони таким тоном, будто это «Стив Роджерс» всё объясняет.  
А Баки едва заметно кивает. Одобрительно. Тони продолжает поглаживать по спине.  
— Могу горевать и всё ещё быть живым.  
— Хорошо, — кивает Стиву в затылок Тони. — Так обед? И фотки накачанных суперсывороткой черепашат Капитана Америки?  
Стив наконец выдыхает. Когда он осмеливается оторваться от Тони, Баки в палате уже нет.

***

Где-то далеко, на противоположной окраине Нью-Йорка, человек в кресле выпрямляется и говорит:  
— Я ведь Баки. Джеймс Бьюкенен Барнс. Я хочу увидеть Стива.


End file.
